1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a server architecture, in particular, to a. server rack system that can automatically update firmware.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, servers are widely used in enterprises, and in addition to the application in combination of the Internet and the telecommunications, the application range has expanded into the lives of ordinary people, such as finance and economics, online banking, and use of online credit cards. All the applications rely on the powerful computing capability of the server to ensure that the information is highly confidential and cannot be easily cracked.
The types of the current servers are numerous, and common servers include rack servers and tower servers. The rack server is a tower server with an optimized structure, and is mainly designed to reduce the space occupied by the server as far as possible. Many specialized network devices (for example, switches, routers, and hardware firewalls) adopt a flat rack structure, just like a drawer. Generally, the width of a rack server is 19 inches, and the height is in a unit of U (1U=1.75 inches=44.45 millimeters), and there are servers of several standards of 1U, 2U, 3U, 4U, 5U, and 7U. In order to improve the application level of motherboards of the current servers, system manufacturers always design the motherboards of the servers to be compatible with the system of various types (for example, 1U, 2U, and 5U).
However, the server rack system includes various devices therein, for example, a fan control board (FCB), a power control unit, a baseboard management controller (BMC) of the servers, and all the devices needs to operate in cooperation with firmware. If the version of the installed firmware does not match the device (for example, after replacement of device, the firmware corresponding to the newly installed device is always of an older version), the problem that the firmware is not compatible with the device is occurred. Therefore, it is required to install or update the firmware of each device manually, resulting in the problem that the process is time consuming and it is easy to install firmware of an incompatible version.